1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new temperature operated control system and to a new temperature operated control device for such a system or the like as well as to new methods of making such a system and such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a temperature operated control device comprising a support means, and an electrical reed switch means carried by the support means, the reed switch means comprising a reed switch and a temperature controlled fixed magnetic means for causing the reed switch to be in a first operating condition thereof when the temperature sensed by the magnetic means is at or below a first temperature setting and for causing the reed switch to be in a second operating condition thereof when the temperature sensed by the magnetic means is at or above a second temperature setting. For example, see FIGS. 3 and 4 of the drawings of this patent application.
It is also known that manufacturers of such temperature operated reed switch means have published literature which warns users of their electrically operated reed switch means that various external devices disposed in the vicinity of the reed switch means can influence the temperature settings of the switching of such electrical reed switch means, such known external influencing means including permanent magnets.
However, applicant is unaware of any attempt to provide a selector means that has such external influencing means for the purpose of selectively adjusting the temperature settings of the temperature operated electrical reed switch means.